A Ranger returns home
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Hazel Potter being send away as a child. Is forced in a deadly competition. What are she and coach Hart to do. Came to me while traveling the forums for a new challenge. Loosly based on the fem and fit challenge of Whitetigerwolf and the idea of Doc4


**Work of fanfiction and as usual butchering the English language.**

Hazel was sad. Kimberly noticed.

The fourteen year old was always so focused when doing exercises.

When she stopped she looked at her.

'I know that you can do better honey.'

The girl nodded.

'So what is on your mind?' Kimberly asked.

'I have to go home.' The girl whispered.

Kimberly knew that her student her home live hadn't been good before she had been adopted by the Smith family.

'Why?' she asked.

'I have been entered in a competition against my will.'

'What kind of competition?'

' The deadly one. Even my tutor calls it a shamble. But my birth parents agreed that the contract is valid.'

Kimberly took the young girl in her arms.

'I am going with you then.'

The girl shook her head.

'Where I go you can't follow. Love you.' She said.

In the youth centre most of the kids hugged Hazel. Patricia, Max Tina, Bella and Benjamin hugged her the most.

A few days later Hazel found herself on a plane. Sitting beside her was her coach.

'Not follow you?' her coach said with a smirk.

Charles Fleamont Potter was nervous.

Soon he would meet his twin. Would she be angry being sent away and being ditched by their parents and aunt and uncle.

The other schools had just arrived, now they were waiting for his sister to arrive. When a car drove up the lawn many eyes were raised.

Stepping out of the car a woman said. 'Well this is an out of the place school.'

'And who might you be?' Asked headmaster Dumbledore.

'My apologies. Kimberly Hart. Hazel Potter her coach.'

'I see welcome then.' Said Dumbledore.

When Hazel stepped out of the car Ginny gasped making Hermione grin.

'Yes Ginny father Christmas exists.' She whispered to the other girl.

Ginny blushed as red as her hair.

Beside them Ron and Charles laughed.

'Guy's that is mean. It is Ginny her first crush.' Said a smirking Hermione.

That evening Hazel and miss Hart sat at the Gryffindor table enjoying the food that had been served. Hazel saw a couple of boys and girls looking at her.

A little redheaded girl blushed when she saw her watching her

**Meanwhile on the moon**.

'So that little pink puppy ranger is alone. How nice. And in a deadly competition too.'

Let's get her some training.' Laughter ran through the room

'Yeah get her some training.'.

The next morning Victor Krum was surprised he had a running mate on his morning run. Hazel Potter to be exact. After their run around the lake of Hogwarts they found Coach Hart.

'Okay young lady stretches.' Hazel nodded and Victor fell in beside her.

Coach Hart grinned.

'So another person that likes morning exercises.' While she showed the exercises. Victor grinned at her words.

Victor was amazed when he saw the woman taking the girl through gymnastic exercises. This girl was a pro.

Coach Hart saw him watch and smirked.

'She is preparing for the Olympics.'

Victors eyes grew. This girl knew her thing.

After an two hour session Hazel was sent to the castle to clean up before classes.

Classes where great decided Hazel if they all were like professor Flitwick his classes.

But she hoped that that boy would stop staring at her.

And professor Snape should get fired in her opinion calling her a know it all after she answered all his questions correctly.

Could the man not understand she studied.

She kept close to coach Hart who insisted.

she did also her mundane school work,

All four champions had be given a clue about the first task.

That evening Charles went bold. He approached his sister in the library while her coach sat beside her.

'Hello.' He said 'I am Charles.'

'That's nice.' Hazel replied.

'I missed you.'

Hazel eyes grew. A moment later Charles found himself in a hug.

'Little brother.'

'Hey big sister.'

Coach Hart smiled at the sight.

Hermione eyes grew. Besides her Ron his eyes did the same.

'You mean.' Ginny whispered.

'Yes I am his annoying big sister.' Hazel said with a smile.

Hermione laughed. 'Try to keep him out of trouble.'

'I am not that bad.' Charles exclaimed..

'No you are worse.' Hermione said.

'Big sis please help me with the teacher in the making.'

'But homework is good for you.'

Hermione laughed

'You heard your big sister Charles.'

Charles did some puppy eyes. 'But it is homework.'

Hazel laughed. 'No pain no gain little brother.'

From another side of the table sounded a voice.

'Fred this is pure evil.'

'Yes brother dear now they have two minders.'

Both Hermione and Hazel laughed,

'How can we corrupt them now?'

that evening Hermione found herself in front of the chambers of coach Hart and Hazel.

When she knocked she smiled seeing Hazel.

'Hey Hermione what brings you here at this hour?'

'A prank. I hoped you wanted to help.'

The other girl grinned. After she heard about what Fred and George had done to the first years.

'Step into my parlour girlfriend.'

Coach Hart heard cackling that would make Rita envious.

She found her charge and the girl from the dinner table.

When both girls saw her they smirked.

'I don't want to know.' She said.

Both girls grinned.

Ginny had been a delight helping them getting in the kitchens.

When Hermione found Winky she cried. The little house elf was completely out of it.

Stroking Winky her head she whispered. 'It will be okay little one.'

'Winky wants a family is miss looking for a house elf?'

'No but I found one now.'

Winky beamed. Feeling her magic being attached to the magic of her new mistress,

'Now first thing first with a swish of her wand Winky found her teacloth changed in something else looking down she frowned

'This my little one is called a maids uniform. I expect you to wear it sweety.

Winky beamed. 'Can Winky have some money to make more mistress?''

'Sure you can.'

All the house elves beamed at Hermione. Paddy the head elf had taken he aside and explained her about house elves. Hermione was horrified.

Since then they were her baby's. She also understood that they needed a magical place as Hogwarts or a family,

Stroking her little elf her head one more time. 'My purse is in the second drawer.' Winky nodded.

The next day the prank Hermione and Hazel had planned made the Weasley twins sing Disney songs the whole day and having Snape giving them detention for being too cheery. While professor Dumbledore sang along.

'Fred.'

"Yes George"

'We been pranked.'

Three girls smirked at them.

Both boys looked fearful

'Brother mine girls are scary'

'I agree brother.'

'I am scared.'

At that moment the headmaster began singing Josie and the pussycats.

Many around the great hall laughed.

'Me too brother mine pussycats have claws.'

The flying foxes laughed.

'Girl power.' Kate said before bumping fists with Alicia..

Hazel had fun at Hogwarts.

The only negative was that peacock wannabee and his friends.

And while Hazel was eating they came

'So the disowned whore of the house of Potter has returned.'

Hazel looking u[ from her breakfast smiled.

'Little boys. Go play somewhere else.'

'the boy laughed. 'Do you know who I am.'

'Yes a moron.'

'Why you.' Before he could hit her she moved aside and made him fall in a dish

'Breakfast is nice isn't it?' Hazel asked.

Around the hall sounded laughter.

Hermione laughed she walked with Hazel to the doors of the castle.

'That was funny.'.

The other girl smirked just like Ginny smirked.

**On the moon.**

So the power puppy is going out. Let's give her some training..'

"I will send the putties. My queen"

'Whahaha. 'The fun is just starting power puppy. Let's see how you feel about your mummy and daddy. I will make this tournament your last.'

Walking to Hogsmeade Hazel heard a sound she did not like.

Hermione and Ginny's their eyes grew.

'Get behind me' Hazel yelled.

Before the other girls could react Hazel did an double handstand and kicked two Putties in the face making them fall down.

The next moment she leaned on one hand and kicked a Putty with both her feet.

The fourth of the five putties got a launch of punches.

Before Hazel could get to the last they all disappeared.

The two other girls looked amazed.

'What were that?' Ginny asked.

'Irritating beings.' Replied Hazel.

In Hermione her mind thoughts were a bit different.

'_Was Hazel affiliated or even a member of the Power rangers?' _She asked herself.

Shopping was fun Hazel had a large allowance so she helped Ginny getting a skirt and blouse she really liked.

'O hello Ginny and Hermione.' Said a smiling Lily Potter. While Hazel was in another part of the store.

'Hey missus Potter.' both girts replied_._

When Hazel found them her eyes grew.

'And who might you be?' Lily asked_._

The slap that followed made everyone around fell quiet.

'Hello mother.' Hazel said before storming off.

Lily her eyes grew. 'Hazel.' She whispered.

Meanwhile Ginny had ran after Hazel.

The girl had stormed outside and was walking towards Hogwarts.

Catching up with hazel she said. 'I understand your parents are a sore point to you.'

'Ginny leave it.' The other girl said. Anger clearly in her voice. Before she bumped in a red robed man.

'When she the face of the man who was looking at her in shock.

'Who at least one of my parents remembers me. A new record.' Was the sarcastic reply before she stormed of.

'Hazel.' James yelled.

'She was a bit upset with her mother uncle James. She even slapped her.' Ginny said,

'James.' He heard his wife call to James his wife looked panicked,

'Have you seen Hazel.'

'Ran into her.'

'Is she alright?'

'Upset.'

Ginny nodded. 'Maybe you could talk to coach Hart. She helps her train for the tournament and for something called the Olympics.'

Both adults nodded .

'Well it is nice that I am here then'

Turning around both Potters and Ginny were met by a glaring coach Hart,

'Please explain to me why you did send your daughter away to an abusive family and how she got on your word in this travesty of a tournament.'

Lily gasped. 'Petunia would not do that.'

'Guess who is in jail for child abuse lady.' James face hardened at coach Hart her words

'Wat child services found after those animals moved to Angel's grove. There was a six year old kid that never been to the doctor or school and being used as a servant and a punching bag. Ernie and his wife took in an angry little kid and introduced her to me. Hoping I could do something about her anger and I am very proud off her. If you excuse me I have to find my student.' With after saying that she turned around and walked away

Lily placed her hand for her mouth. And started to cry.

While James put an arm around her Ginny ran after coach Hart.

**On the moon.**

'So the pink power puppy is upset. How nice.'

'Yeah nice.'

**Hogwarts **

Ginny caught up with Hazel.

'Hi I heard wat your coach said to your parents.'

'They are not my parents Ernie and Anne are.'

Ginny nodded

'Parents don't send their children away on the command of another person.

Ginny eyes grew. 'you mean?'

'Yes. The war was over but he wanted another victim.'

Ginny pulled the other girl in her arms.

'I will be there for you.'

'O isn't that cute Draco two lesbians having a moment.' Beside the girl Draco Malfoy laughed.

Ginny wanted to curse them but Hazel held her and said.

´At least I can get someone in a private place.´

Pansy blanched at those words.

´now go play incompetent girl somewhere else.´

Pansy stormed of in anger dragging Draco with her.

´Bloody slag.´ Muttered Ginny.

´That was wicked.´ Grinned Ron who had seen everything

´Ron get lost.´ growled Ginny.

´Okay I am going to write mum you finally have a girlfriend,´ he said before running away.

´don´t mind your brother mind me.´ Hazel said before pulling the other girl in a kiss.

It was sweet and tenderly until they heard a clearing of a throat.

Blushing the looked to the person that had cleared her throat.

´Out of broom closets lassies´ Said a smirking professor McGonagall.

Both girl could not help it but both started to laugh while blushing..

That night there was one happy girl in the girls dorm of Gryffindor.

Samantha smirked at Ginny. ´Heard that a certain pussycat got in the cream. Details girl´. Ginny laughed.

´No ogling Ginny!´ said Jasmine another of their roommates.

´But I like the view.´

Samantha grinned before saying ´She only has eyes for the Potter girl.´

Around the room laughter started.

´So girlfriend details.´

At the same time coach Hart looked at a dreaming Hazel.

'Poor thing.' She whispered. Looking at the twisting girl.

**Past/Dream.**

_Ernie had picked an angry and scared Hazel up from the school while his wife was at the youth centre._

'_Didn't like school?' He asked._

'_The other kids called me stupid.' She mumbled._

'_You are not stupid Hazel.' Ernie said._

'_I can barely read or do my other worksheets.' The girl started to cry._

'_Stopping the car in front of the youth centre Ernie helped the girl out of the car and hugged her_

'_It's going you be okay._

_The girl gave him a teary smile._

'_Now of to work.' Ernie said while carrying her inside._

_Zack and Billy helped her with her worksheets. She was still scared of them, but they tried to be nice._

'_Aww the little retard is being tutored by the nerds. Should you not be cleaning something?'_

_Beside the big man stood a smaller scrawny man who laughed.'_

_Hazel her eyes grew._

'_Bull that was mean.' Zack said. Billy nodded_

'_Well she is used to be working nine to five.' Said Skull._

_Hazel felt something in herself and a moment Bull and Skull were hit by two pies in the face.,_

'_Everyone laughed_

'_Where are my pies gone?' Ernie asked walking out of the kitchen.'_

_Meanwhile Hazel was curled up to the counter._

'_Tasty boys.' Said a smirking Kimberly walking to Bull and Skull._

_Both nodded._

_Kneeling beside the girl 'are you ok? 'Kimberly asked._

_A moment later all teens except The rangers and Ernie and hazel looked dazed. Ernie was holding a wand._

'_Sorry guys and girls but the statute of secrecy must be maintained.' Ernie said._

'_Why aren't we affected? And what is this statute your speaking off.'_

'_The magical community likes their privacy. When we started to foster Hazel it was because Anne and I are some of the only magical people around.'_

'_why did you not enchant us?' Jason asked._

'_I know your secret and you are trustworthy.'_

_All rangers nodded._

_A moment later everyone else came out of their trance._

_Picking up the worksheets Ernie smiled. 'Well done Hazel.'_

_The girl smiled._

'_You want to see something cool?' Kimberly said to Hazel._

The next day Hazel was practicing. Victor had ran again with her and was doing his own workout.. Flipping and spinning she went through the moves she was thought.

'To Victor she seemed upset.

When he saw him looking she smiled a sad smile.

After their training she walked back with him into the great hall.

'Why are you sad?' Victor asked with a heavy accent.

'Met my birthparents yesterday. It wasn't pleasant. I was send away as a child so they could focus on my little brother. I wasn't treated nice by my aunt and uncle. When they moved child services took me away to my new mum and dad.'

Victor nodded understanding her problem.

When he saw Hazel kiss a young redhead he smiled.

'in the village he lived was an orphanage. He loved spending time with those kids. But many had problems.

Both ate at the Huffllepuff table chatting with Cedric.

The boy was a nice man Hazel decided when coach Hart found her.

'Feeling better Hazel?' the girl nodded.

'Well focus on your training and studies you three the first task is in two weeks.

All three champions nodded.

**On the moon.**

'So the little power puppy is no longer upset. Well I hopes she likes the first task.' Rita cackled

The weighting of the wands left Hazel in a funk.

That woman and he photographer had been two nuisances she could do without.

When she declined an private interview That Skeeter woman got upset. When she saw what that quill she had wrote she broke the quill and ripped the parchment up.

'A quick quotes quill. Isn't that nice.'

'All the heads of the school glared at the reporter.

Skeeter fled Bozo fast behind her.

'O pooh I think me and Colleen have to take over.' Said a dreamy voice. A girl wearing radish earrings and a girl wearing a camera walked in.

Dumbledore smiled.' Miss Lovegood, miss Creevy . Are you skipping class?'

Both shook their heads 'Professor Kitty gave us a pass.' Luna said.

Dumbledore smirked.

The interviews coach Hart decided were hilarious.

Little miss Lovegood might not be there all the time. But she knew her job. And the camera girl wasn't half bad either.

The next day the interviews were published in the newspapers

Skeeter seemed to be on the warpath about it, Degenerating the girl but most people in the Leaky cauldron ignored her.

Dumbledore smirked at his deputy.

'Giving out passes?'

Minerva gave him a glare.

'Those two lassies tricked me.'

'Well they did a good job.'

Minerva gave her patented look.

Dumbledore put up his hands in mock surrender

'The couch I guess.' Minerva smirked.

That night Albus Dumbledore found himself in a doghouse outside the castle, Even Hagrid and Severus had laughed.

'Well begging for a treat won't help I think.'

Yes his wife could be vindictive.

The next day Hazel grinned when she saw the doghouse with Dumbledore his head peeking out of the doghouse,

'Good morning sir.' She yelled smirking. Beside her Victor grinned too.

'Good morning miss Potter, mister Krum.' Was the reply.

Colleen Creevy could not help herself and snapped a picture of Dumbledore in the doghouse.

Soon the first task arrived. All champions knew about the task.

'Ladies first Fleur pulled out her dragon and smiled. Hazel frowned when she got the Hungarian Horntail. Soon Victor and Cedric followed.

Hazel was the last of the four.

When entering the stadium she was met by an Hungarian Horntail.

Before the animal his fiery breath could reach her she flipped away.

'Holding out her hand out she shouted. 'Accio'.A moment later a broom flew in her hand.

The public gasped while she mounted her broom.

**On the moon.**

Well let's give this pink puppy ranger some fear. Let that dragon grow.'

Meanwhile Hazel was trying to distract the dragon so she could reach the egg.

A moment after she had gotten her egg and left the stadium she heard a gigantic roar. Seeing the dragon grow.

Pulling her student in a sideway coach Hart smirked.

'A ranger?' the younger girl nodded.

'Well it's morphing time.'

"Pterodactylus.'

'Dire Wolf.'

'Let's skin it then.'

'Zordon we need help?' yelled Hazel.

'Ay ay ay Kimberly and Hazel are in trouble.'

'Assemble the other rangers Alpha five.'Zordon said

At Angel grove high school Pat frowned when she heard her communicator.

'Zordon?' He asked .

'Alice and Kimberly are in need of help. I am also contacting the old rangers.'

Patty nodded and looked at her friends who all nodded

Pulling out her power coin she said 'Hydra' turning into the red ranger.

Max grinned and followed 'bobcat.'. turning in the yellow ranger.

Bella followed too and called out 'Great eagle.' Turning into the green ranger.

Tina smirked and called out 'Otter.' Turning into the black ranger.

Benjamin. Called out 'Rat.' Into the blue ranger.

A moment later they ported away.

'Hey Bull.'

'Yes Skull?'

Weren't there not a group of teenagers a moment before?'

'Stop dreaming and start mopping.' Grumbled Bull.

'Finally some work ethics.' Exclaimed the principal with a grin

'Jason here. "Jason we need your help.' Zordon said.

'Trini here.' Trini we need your help.' 'On my way."

'Zack this is Zordon we need your help.' 'Coming..'

'Billy we need your help. 'All right.'

A few moment later the command centre was fuller as ever.'

'Finally girl power gets conquered.' Benjamin said.

Everyone laughed.

'Your just jealous that we rule the world. said Max with a smirk.

All girls laughed.

'Rangers pay attention. Kimberly and Hazel are in trouble. Rita decided to interfere in the tournament which Hazel was entered in. Watch the viewing globe.'

The rangers saw their friends fight a gigantic dragon.

'Okay lets go help them. And Zordon contact Tommy.' Jordan said

Well it's morphing time.

''Mammoth'

'Sabretooth tiger'

'Triceratops.'

'Tyrannosaurus.'

'Now let's help our friends' Jason said.

They teleported away.

Meanwhile Kimberly and Hazel were busy distracting the dragon.

Flipping away Hazel grumbled has that bitch nothing better to do.'

'Nope.' Her coach said. 'And young lady watch your language.'

Hazel rolled her eyes.

'Now how to put that lizard down.' Kimberly said.

'Maybe we can be of assistance.' Said a new voice.

Turning around both women smiled. their teams had arrived.

Time to call in some Dinozord power. Jason said. his team nodded

'Time to call in some animal power.' Patricia said. her team nodded

Hermione was in awe both were rangers. She had secretly followed them and had seem them morph.

'O my! She exclaimed.' When she saw the other rangers appear.

'Ok Time to tame this lizard.' One of the red rangers yelled while they jumped in their zords.

The dragon meanwhile was going for Hogsmeade before it was stopped by two gigantic robot cats springing on her back and a mechanic dire wolf engulfing her throat with a bite from the dire wolf zord the beast fell.

_Hazel was a ranger and so was her coach._ Hermione was excited.

Her favourite heroes were here the pink power rangers.

'Ok well done everyone.' All rangers nodded before all but two disappeared.

Both pink rangers removed their helmets while the zords disappeared.

'Better get back to that school.' Coach Hart said.

Hazel nodded. a moment later both their ranger uniforms disappeared.

'You can come out miss Granger.' Coach Hart said.

Hermione blushed while came out of her hiding place.

'That was great.' she gushed.

'Not great. Just another victim in Rita her games.' Said Hazel.

Hermione nodded the dragon had to be slain and none of the rangers took pleasure in it.

'Back to school girls.' Coach Hart said.

Another person who has seen everything was James Potter.

'_What is going on?'_ He asked himself. While the woman and two girls ran to Hogwarts.

Hazel had come in third only having Krum behind her she gave the boy a smile which he returned. He knew that she had not entered herself.

Ginny had hugged her. When Draco made a comment he slipped on some mud pulling Pansy with him.

Hermione winked at the two who smiled back.

James Potter under his cloak smirked Potters and their redheads.

Sneaking around Hogwarts had never been a problem for him.

Now standing in front a certain portrait giving the password he looked down.

**Past.**

'_Lily, James. It is for the best Hazel also needs care.' Dumbledore said._

'_No she is our child.' Lily yelled._

'_She is but I as chief warlock cannot allow you to care for her.'_

'_Albus?'_

'_My decision is final.' The man said._

_From that day Dumbledore had an enemy with a straight face._

_Because the daughter of house Potter would come home._

James sat on a chair under his cloak in many way's his daughter reminded him of Lily.

'You know magical signatures can be detected.' Said a sleepy voice.

James smirked '_Yes just like Lily._'

Removing the cloak he smiled.

'Well hello father.' Hazel said with a restrained voice.

'Hello Hazel.' James said.

The girl looked at him and turned over,

James face fell. He left with tears in his eyes. His baby hated him.

She got the right of course. But it did hurt.

With a sigh he spoke. 'It was Dumbledore that forced your mother and me to send you away.'

The girl turned around and looked at him. her eyes had grown.

'He used the power he has to force us to do it. Goodnight Hazel' after those words he disappeared.

Hazel started to cry.

The next day Hazel glared at Dumbledore. The man just smiled at her. 'Asshole.' She muttered. Her coach raised an eyebrow.

'Not here coach.' Hazel said. The woman nodded.

That afternoon heard about what had happened the night before.

Furious was the word you would to describe her mood.

'You mean that man forced your birthparents to send you away? What was he thinking?' She ranted.

Hazel nodded.

'Okay any clue on the egg?' Her coach asked.

'Mermish. So I will be swimming and diving.'

'So diving gear is needed. I contact Jason he can help learn you to dive.' Her coach said.

Two days later two men arrived by car.

Coach Hart embraced them both.

'well I heard a little girl needs some diving lessons.' Said Jason.

Hermione grinned. Even more rangers she had snuck out to watch the two rangers practice.

'You know stalking is an offence?" said a voice behind her.

Turning around she saw a smirking Hazel.

Hermione started to blush.

'Sorry.' She whispered. 'But you and coach Hart are my heroes.'

Hazel smiled. 'It doesn't make a person wearing a mask to be a hero. A hero is a person that is true to him or herself.' With those words she disappeared.

Hermione smiled while she saw Hazel being hugged by both men.

'Have fear Voldemort because the Power rangers are here.' She whispered.

**Voldemort his Lair.**

'Wormtail what is the latest report from Crouch?' Voldemort demanded to know.

'It seems master that the Potter girl got even more people helping her.'

Voldemort snarled. 'Go milk Nagini.' Pettigrew scurried off.

'Maybe I can be of some assistance.' A female voice said.

Turning to the voice Voldemort his eyes grew.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'Rita Repulza.' The woman said with a smirk.

'You help me to destroy that Pink power puppy and her coaches and I help you.'

Voldemort smirked. This woman seemed easy to fool.

'well what do you say?' Rita asked.

'I accept.'

'Well open wide.'

A moment later Voldemort lost conscious. And Rita cackled.

**Hogwarts.**

Hazel felt her scar burn and a moment later black smoke came out of hurt but after a moment she felt better then she had ever felt. Meanwhile Snape and Karkaroff gripped their wrists..

'O dear.' Mumbled Dumbledore.

**Voldemort his lair.**

Rita smirked at the little upstart. Who did he think he was.

She grinned she hoped that he liked the surprises.

Opening his eyes Tom Riddle felt some new parts on his body.

Feeling them he frowned while standing up.

'Nice aren't they daughter mine.' Rita said.

'De aging, gender changing and soul restoration.' She said with a smirk.

'You B.' before Tom Riddle knew it she was kneeling again.

'And an adoption potion and obedience potion. What did you take me for a fool. By the way those earrings also ensure your loyalty girl of mine'

'Yes mother.' Tom whispered.

'Good girl.'

**A month later.**

Charles, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Hazel were in Hogsmeade again it was nearing the ball so all girls were excited.

Not looking for a moment Charles walked into a girl.

'O I am sorry.' He said while helping her up.

'The girl blushed. 'No harm done.' She said.

'I am Charles.'

'Tamara.' The girl said with a blush.

Charles smiled. 'Care to join us?' He asked.

The girl smiled.

The girls loved having Tamara around. The girl was fun. Soon they ended up at a clothes store. Ginny was treated to some new clothes by Hazel while Tamara having been asked to the ball by Charles was being fitted for a dress.

The girl beamed at him when he told her he would pay for her.

'Smooth little brother.' Said a smirking Hazel.

Her brother grinned while Tamara walked away.

**On the moon.**

'You young lady should have brought me the ranger not a dress.'

'Sorry mother.' Whispered Tamara.

'Well we poison her at the ball understood!'

'Yes mother.'

'Now go to your room!'

The girl looked down before walking away.

In her room she picked up her pillow and pretended that it was Charles. Since her transformation she had become such a girl.

'Be save Charles.' She whispered.

**A.N. Remember the prophecy. **


End file.
